Happens That I Can't Stand
by webby
Summary: Happenstance add on. Sara was hoping that her suggestions in his office was enough to get his attention. Will it work? GSR. One-Shot


All belong to CBS...lets hope they don't screw it up! GSR forever!

Episode: " Happenstance" Season 7

Everything has been pretty gloomy around the fanfiction community so I thought I would liven things up.

Song influence: "Fever" Michael Buble

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara sighed as she pulled up to their townhouse. The lights were off and no sign of movement was seen from the parking lot below. She moved her hand to the sore spot on her shoulder and rubbed it softly for a moment. The past few weeks had been hard on both Gil and her. Rather than in the lab getting a cup of coffee, talking in the break room, or case work they found themselves seeing each other on the way to a crime scene or on the way to court. She knew it was part of the job and that their relationship was already two years into making their way around work to be together. That was why Sara moved in. She moved in so they would have more time to get together outside of work. She even tried to drop subtle hints every once in awhile. Like last shift.

Sara walked in on him reading a book and carried on a small conversation before hinting that she wouldn't wait up for him. She even gave him a small teasing smile. After that she was sure Grissom would take the hint and come home with her, but he didn't.

Looking at her watch, it was past ten in the morning and she wasn't really expecting him to be awake; and if that was the case she would just go to bed without him. Grabbing her bag she locked up the car and heading up the stairs.

But as soon as she opened the door she felt a wet hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her inside the dark room and then pushing her against the wall.

"What took you so long?" Grissom's voice rasped against her ear, as his fingers tightened around her hips.

"Wh-what?" Sara asked, startled.

"What. Took. You. So. Long?" he repeated, nibbling on her neck after each word, making it hard for her to focus.

"You didn't come so I did paperwork" she said, moaning when he moved his hands up her hips, slowly slipping them under her shirt.

To say that she was surprised by his behaviour would be an understatement. They had barely talked over the past few days and had even less time in the each other's company. After the way he had ignored her this week, and the blatant tone he had used in his office, she had, at least, expected to find him not at home, or perhaps ignoring her; she certainly hadn't expected him to jump her like that on sight. Not that she minded, though.

As his lips easily found all the sensitive spots on her neck, she felt his hands move around her, caressing her skin, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you all week...," she started, but he quickly interrupted.

"My fault too," he whispered, his voice low and raspy made her shiver.

He lifted her arms and took her shirt off, then leaned against her, and only when she felt his chest against her, wet like his hand had been, did she realize he was only wearing a towel, wrapped around his hips. Apparently he had just finished taking a shower when she'd arrived. Without thinking, she pulled him even closer to her, loving the feel of his skin against hers.

"I've missed you," she started in a whisper, needing to tell him things, but not wanting him to stop what he was doing,

"I've missed you," was his only reply, as his hands moved between them, his fingers easily undoing her jeans. Sara could feel herself anticipating what was to come and moaned when he brushed against her warmth.

"Then why…?"

"Because sometimes I can be an ass," he said, "and all I want to do right now is show you how much I've missed you," he explained, as he pushed her jeans down her legs, leaving her in only her underwear.

"But…" she started, but his lips silenced her as he stood again, pulling her closer to him, his hands caressing her as if he hadn't touched her in weeks, his tongue easily taking control of the kiss, making her body melt into his.

But when he broke the kiss, she started to say something else, and he groaned in frustration, pushing his hips firmly against hers and biting on her neck before whispering huskily into her ear.

"What do I have to do to make you stop talking?"

She couldn't help but shiver at his words, at the feel of him hard against her, at what both those things implied.

"I'm sure you can think of something," she replied, in the same husky tone, hearing him laugh against her ear as he lowered his hands to her hips, pulling her up and making her wrap her arms and legs around him.

Mouths fusing and hands roaming they eventually found the bedroom. Gil bent down and removed her underwear and teased her with a soft kiss to her a center. Sara groaned and her knees shook as she lost her footing. He grinned as his hands pushed their hips together in a grinding movement that let her know he wanted her, bad.

"Seems I can't stand..." Sara teased suggestively. Grissom pulled off his towel and almost too her right then and there when her hand made a trip down to his nether regions.

He moaned and pushed her back onto the bed, "Well lets not have you stand then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come on...you know you want to review ;)----webby


End file.
